A Very Merry Stark Christmas
by IBelieveInHeroes
Summary: Tony invites the whole gang round to Stark tower for Christmas. Is it the best idea? Who knows what will happen? A series of short, funny chapters! Tony/Pepper, Steve/Natasha, Clint/Darcy, Thor/Jane, Bruce/Elizabeth and finally Loki/Brownies!
1. Arrivals

**Authors note:**

**Merry Christmas season! Here is my new comedy! More chapters are coming! Enjoy! ;)**

"Merry Christmas, Miss Foster! Welcome, welcome! Do come in!" Stark choruses as he opened the door for Jane. She smiled at him and entered.

"Thank you very much, Mr Stark. I'm sure I'll love it here!" Jane grinned, examining the sparkling surroundings of Stark tower.

"And Thor! How's Asgard?" Tony said, ushering the God in and closing the door behind him.

"It's good, thank you." Thor boomed in response.

"How's Loki?"

"Recovering."

"Good. Please, make yourself at home! I'm sure the others will be here soon. Would you care for a drink?" Tony asked, sauntering over to the bar.

"Urm, just a glass of orange juice please." Jane said.

"Wine, please, Stark." Thor replied. Tony made the drinks and passed them around.

"Oh! I beg your pardon! Tony didn't tell me you'd arrived!" Pepper chimed as she bounded into the room. Jane and Thor rose from their seats and shook hands with the blonde. Pepper was very starstruck at the fact she shook hands with a god.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Potts." Jane greeted.

"You too. Has Tony offered you drinks?"

"I have, Pepper, don't worry!" Tony jumped in, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Good." She said, sitting down.

There was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Pepper shouted, running to the door. She opened it and saw Clint, Bruce and Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Oh! Bruce, how lovely to meet you! Do come in! Come on in. Clint! Come in and make yourself at home." She said.

Then there was only Elizabeth Ross left in the doorway. Pepper noticed something.

"Oh my! Elizabeth! Are you... pregnant?" Pepper gasped, noticing the bump.

"Yes, I found out about a month ago." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Come in, come in! Congratulations!" Pepper gushed, ushering her in. They all sat down and greeted each other. Soon after there was the next knock.

Tony opened the door to Steve and Natasha.

"How are you two, then?" Tony asked as they walked in.

"Very good, thank you." Natasha answered, taking her ringed hand in Steve's, her new fiancée.

Everyone sat down and talked as Maria Hill and Director Fury arrived. Also arriving, very unexpectedly, Loki.

"Brother?" Thor boomed.

"Thor... friends." Loki acknowledged them. It was still unclear why he was there.

Perhaps he was getting into the Christmas spirit.

This was going to be a very, very interesting Christmas.


	2. Decorating

"Tony, where does this go?" Natasha asked, holding a brightly coloured, flashing reindeer in her arms.

"In the corner, Nat." He answered, ticking the reindeer off his list of decorations. In the Stark tower, Christmas was a very serious business. "Good job on the lighting, Bruce! Oh, wonderful! Keep going Jane!" He sang, marching around the room.

Everyone, except for Elizabeth, was busy at work preparing the decorations. Steve was hanging candy-canes on the christmas tree, revealing the OCD side to him. Clint was stringing gold and red tinsel from the walls. Maria and Fury were putting up one of ten mini trees around the place. Thor was helping Jane with the baubles and Loki was given the job of baking the brownies. Whoever game him that job either deserves a medal or a death sentence. It was hilarious yet awfully annoying.

"Steve, they look fine!" Natasha laughed, taking his arm as he stood back and studied his tree.

"But... this side... it's got a few too many!" Steve said.

"Steve!" Natasha said, forcing him around to look at her, "It looks perfect." And with that she kissed him.

"If you're done snogging each. other's faces off, would you like to get some work done?" Tony asked. The couple quickly parted, both blushing bright crimson.

"You mewling..." Loki whispered, trying to prise the sticky cakes out of their tin.

"Brother, mind your language."

"But..."

"Hey, hey! No arguing!" Pepper said, running over to help Loki.

Eventually, all of their work was complete and Stark tower was a beacon of festive cheer.

For now.


End file.
